


Timbre

by IanLeStraud



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reincarnation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanLeStraud/pseuds/IanLeStraud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Fenris are reincarnated into roughly the same bodies at different times throughout history. It only takes a glance for them to remember all the lifetimes they've spent together. Most of the time, it's not pretty.</p><p> </p><p>Rated for angst, feels, and other stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timbre

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364281) by [Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry/pseuds/Cherry). 



Hawke visibly preened as her father handed her the keys to her new car, his strong hand encasing her small one. 

"Now remember. Keep your eyes on the road, no speeding, watch out for rabbits-" Malcolm's voice faded into a pleasant hum in the background of her thoughts.

Every nerve was hotwired to the fire engine red convertible in front of her, a vehicle which her mother abhorred and she absolutely loved. Leandra had forbidden either of the twins to set foot inside while Marian was driving, a fact that secretly pleased her daughter. Marian loved the twins, but Carver's recent moodswings were giving her a bit of a headache.

"Papa, I've got it. Really. I'm fine." Marian presses a kiss to her father's stubbly cheek before twirling the keys around her fingers, clicking the door open and settling behind the wheel.

Her father all but forgotten, Marian closed her eyes and felt the steering wheel in her hand, smooth leather perfectly forming to her fingers.

Grinning to herself in the rearview, Malcolm and Leandra Hawke's eldest screeched out of the suburbs with a savage grin lighting her face.

_

Three hours later and she'd rolled to a stop, car feeling fine but one tire blown to shreds.

"Shit." Hawke vaulted out of the driver's side and sullenly walked around the hood, dreading what she would find.

It proved to be that her curse wasn't nearly strong enough. The back tire had been punched through by something that must've been the size of a quarter, judging by the ragged hole in the rubber. The raven-haired young woman pushed her short locks back from her face in exasperation, the road she'd chosen to drive was flat and nearly deserted.

Fortunately she'd just passed a lone house standing off the road, nearly hidden by the trees. If she hadn't been so worried about the hissing of the tire she probably would've missed it. Kicking the side of the car, Hawke turned and began trudging back up the slight rise towards the house.

_

The design was faintly Victorian, she realized as she approached, and something about it screamed 'dangerous' to her. Still, Hawke quieted the hair on the back of her neck and continued up the drive. She had to force herself to knock, but when she did the immaculate French doors swung inward and a petite, elven girl with pretty eyes gave her a smile.

Was it her imagination, or did the girl seem tense? Hawke's eyes swept the artful foyer, cataloguing art and exquisite sculptures placed to appease the eye.

"Judge Daniel is occupied at the moment. I hope you have an appointment?" The girl's eyes _are_ tight, like she's terrified, and Hawke is about to ask who this Judge Daniel is when a scream echoes off the marble walls, so loud she thinks she might be bleeding from her eardrums.

"What the hell?" Hawke is off her feet in moments, eyes darting to the girl. The tiny little thing presses herself to the wall, green eyes the size of dinner plates. And then Hawke is running.

"Miss, wait!" the elven waif shouts, but Hawke is taking the stairs two at a time, and she does not listen. The first door she comes to holds nothing but exercise equipment, the second a library of sorts.

_

The third room stops her dead in her tracks. A man strapped to a table catches her attention first, his eyes wide and his neck corded against the pain of whatever is being inflicted upon him. Hawke barely glances at him when the second figure moves, a sinister man with greying hair and a bonesaw in one hand.

"I'm going to step out for a while, Felix. It seems I have an appointment, and I wouldn't want to keep you waiting. My dear?" the man's words color with surprise as Hawke steps towards him, her fists loose at her side. It seems he expected her to run.

The bonesaw is flung from Daniel's hand quicker than Hawke thought, but she launches herself at him before he can reach for another weapon. His teeth latch onto her ear and _riippp,_ there it goes, but Hawke cannot think about the sudden rush of pain and blood. She focuses instead on the writhing, shrieking, clawing thing under her hands. She nearly loses him when he sinks his teeth into her thigh, but before long her supple fingers have quieted him and ten bruises purple harshly against his skin. This Daniel dies as Hawke steps off of him, spitting, wiping the blood from her ear as best she can.

Only then does she turn to the man anchored to the table, and her breath whooshes out of her in a continuous stream.

"Hawke?" his green eyes are shocked, and before Hawke realizes it she's crossed the room to work frantically at his binds.

"Oh my god, _Fenris._ " she is sobbing as it all floods back, Kirkwall and the Blight and she wants to _vomit_ at the thought that Fenris has suffered yet again.

She cannot get the last link undone and she screams, her voice cracking halfway into silence. Fenris covered her hand with his, but this only serves to send tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Hawke." and if that isn't the acknowledgement she remembers from a lifetime ago, Hawke would perish on that floor next to Daniel _\--Danarius--._

 _"_ How did this happen? __Why?_ " _but Fenris has no answers for her.

Finally he manages to free his other hand and they leave Danarius' corpse behind. The scared little elven girl reminds Hawke of Orana, so she hands the girl the few bills she has in her pocket and manages a wan smile when Fenris squeezes her hand.

_

By the time they make it to her car she is by shades livid and terrified, Fenris looks at her with something akin to awe.

"Hawke? Are you going into shock?" but the shake of her hand answers his question for him, and he goes to her a blanket from the trunk.

"I can't believe you're actually in shock right now. What happened to the fearless leader I fell in love with?" his green eyes are lit with mischief, and in between the shakes she scowls. Fenris bandages her ear and thigh with medical tape from her first aid kit, and she hisses as he applies antiseptic.

"Sorry Hawke. I have to disinfect your bites. Daniel, he.. had a nasty thing about flesh." Hawke snorts at his words, but deep inside her stomach rolls over with a heavy churn, and she masks it with an attempt at a joke.

"Cccann'tt believe I'm ssss-sso hhhottt, you mean."

"Whatever you say, Hawke."

_

Hawke stops shaking sometime after Fenris patches her tire, and then all she can think about is touching him.

"Hawke." Fenris' eyes slide to hers after she kisses his jaw, green depths wanting.

"At least wait until we get somewhere nicer. This car is an absolute deathtrap."

So she waits, and nudges him when a motel 6 comes into view.

Hawke is out of the car and moving to the office before Fenris has even turned off the engine. The clerk looks at her funny when she asks for a room for her and her elven friend, giving a hard stare to her bandaged head and leg, but she is bouncing on the balls of her feet when Fenris appears behind her. One look from him is enough to send the short, balding man scurrying off to file their paperwork, and five minutes later and they both have old-fashioned keys.

_

Fenris leads the way towards the last room on the left, but Hawke ambushes him and her tongue is down his throat and his hands grip her hips and he rolls her against the wall, hips flicking against hers in the delicious way that he knows will drive her wild.

"Oh, fuck." he grins against her mouth, teeth nipping at her throat.

"Say that again, Hawke, and you'll never find out what I plan to do with you later." she shivers deliciously against him, panting, and whispers her reply into his ear.

_

Fenris maneuvers both of them into their room with a stunning display of agility, but then Hawke realizes that she shouldn't be so surprised. He used to heave a broadsword around, after all. Thoughts of weapons leave her as he hastily unbuttons her blouse, Hawke's agile fingers having done away with his shirt a long time ago. She busies herself with his chest as he works, delighting in the smooth glide of muscle over bone. She leans forward and kisses a path down his chest until he groans and spasms in her arms.

"Hawke." his voice is strangled, and she flicks her eyes innocently upward.

"What is it?" he bends and kisses the smirk off of her face, shrugging out of his jeans and helping Hawke out of hers. It is like coming home when he guides himself into her, sighing in warm bliss as she bends and writhes underneath him.

"Andraste's ass, slow down." Hawke's hands are knotted into the sheets, and he pauses, sweat matting his hair to his forehead.

 "What?" he asks, confusion marring his features. Hawke is a shaking mess under him, her thighs clamped around his waist, pulling him to her.

"Fuck, I- it's just- It's been a long time. I'm close, you know? And I want... I want you to get as much..." Fenris silences her with a kiss.

"Hawke." his voice is thick.

"I... I have been ready since I saw you. Everything in Kirkwall, Danarius, Meredith..." Fenris trails off, and Hawke drags herself up to her elbows.

"So you remember it too? I was beginning to think I was having some sort of reverse amnesia. Thank god." she blows a strand of dark hair out of her eyes, and Fenris smiles, and picks up the pace he left off.


End file.
